Simcountry:Chat policy
' ' on Simcountry is a great place to hang out with your friends, talk about Simcountry and his nations, or just talk in general. It's also a resource for finding help on how to get started on Simcountry Wiki and have any of your wiki editing questions answered. We want chat to be a friendly and welcoming place for everyone. Therefore, a set of rules and guidelines are enforced to keep the channel a fun place for everyone. Guidelines In order to help us provide a friendly, helpful, and welcoming environment, please keep these guidelines in mind when you're using chat: *'Be polite'. Observe the golden rule and treat others the way you wish to be treated. No one wants to feel like they're being mistreated. Always remember that the person you are speaking to is a real person, so treat people as you would if you were speaking face to face. *'Be civil'. This goes beyond being polite. This speaks to what kind of behavior and content is appropriate for chat. You should not be abusive to anyone. Insults are not welcome. Comments that contain homophobia, ethnic and racial slurs, religious intolerance, political intolerance, or any other form of prejudice are not acceptable. Profanity is frowned upon but not completely disallowed, provided it is not directed as an insult or abuse towards others. *'Be welcoming'. Joining a new wiki can be very intimidating. If someone is new, make sure you're there to be a friendly and helpful voice so they can navigate their first days on the wiki. This same courtesy should be extended to older users too, because no one should feel like other users don't want them around. *'Be patient'. Wikis have a learning curve, and not everyone learns at the same pace. Remember to give people time to learn how they should behave on chat, and on the wiki itself. Remember, too, that if you ask a question and no one answers it, that doesn't mean they're ignoring you. Assume good faith and remember that most people just want to help and have a good time, so give people the opportunity they need to answer those questions. *'Keep things moving'. If no one is talking in the chat, don't gripe about it. Do something about it! Feel free to start new conversations if old ones are dying down in order to keep the chat fun and interesting for everybody. *'Don't disrupt/spam the chat'. Disruption is when your behavior starts to affect other people and the ability for them to talk in the chat room. This includes, but is not limited to, typing gibberish, talking in ALL CAPS, or typing each word of a sentence in a new line. This is also known as spam, and it can hurt people's enjoyment of the chat room and should not be done. These rules aren't meant to be a burden, but a way for the chat room to be the best experience it possibly can be for everyone on MicroWiki. Overall, remember to observe basic Internet etiquette and common decency. Chat moderators Who are they? Chat moderators, also known as chat mods, are the moderators of the chat room. There is a dedicated chat mod group, and all administrators also have chat mod rights. The primary role of the chat mods is not to boss you around or be the rulers of chat, but to make sure that everyone is having a good time by enforcing the aforementioned chat guidelines. To do that, chat mods have the ability to kick and ban other users from the chat. To find a chat moderator on chat, look for a medallion icon next to a user's name in the rail. That will identify who the chat mods are, and you can talk to them about any issues you may be having on chat. A full list of chat moderators can be found . Banning To enforce the chat guidelines, chat mods and admins have the ability to momentarily kick users from the chat room and ban users from the chat room. The process for chat bans is as follows: *'First, second, and third offense:' a user will be kicked to serve as a warning. *'Fourth offense:' 3 day ban from chat. *'Fifth offense:' 1 week ban from chat *'Sixth offense:' 1 month ban from chat *'Seventh offense:' permanent ban In cases of severe policy infractions, such as posting very abusive comments, making threats, posting pornography, or any other severe issues to that effect, chat moderators can use their discretion and, if necessary, permanently ban a user on their first offense. This must be used sparingly and only in cases where a permanent ban from the wiki itself is appropriate. Additionally, creating a sockpuppet account to evade a ban will result in the length of your ban being increased. If you are banned from chat, you may request to be unbanned, though chat moderators and admins do not have to honor that request. If you make a request, please keep it polite and respectful. See also *Wikia's Terms of Use Category:Policies